TDWT: LaShawna Gets Large
by Famguy3
Summary: LaShawna descovers that it takes more then a big booty to be sexy.


**Don't own Total Drama or the song.**

In the plane Teams Victory, Amazon, and Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot were in the dining area and, as always, Harold was looking at Lashawna lovingly from across the room. He lets out a dreamy sigh.

(Bathroom confessional)

Harold: Gosh! What's it gonna take to get Lashawna to fall for me again? Gotta think.

(Dining area)

Lashawna notices Harold and he quickly goes back to eating.

(Bathroom confessional)

Lashawna: That boy just won't give it up. Though I do kinda feel for him. N-Not that I'd wanna go out with him or nothin'!

(Dining Area)

At that moment, Chris walks in.

Chris: Hey, party people! Our next stop, Germany!

Noah (Sarcastically): Oh, super!

Harold: Germany is famous for…

Chris: No one cares, Harold.

(Bathroom confessional)

Harold: Gosh, idiot!

(Dining area)

Owen: So, what's the challenge?

Chris: Oh, you'll like this one Owen, a Germen sausage eating contest! Which is only the first challenge!

Owen: Oh, YEAH!

Duncan: So, Herr host-dude, when are we landing?

Chef (On P.A.): Right…about…NOW!

The hatch opens and the contestants fly out and free fall onto a giant sausage.

Lindsey: Cooooooool, I've always wanted to visit Germany!

Izzy (German accent): Ja, Hagil Hit…

Chef: Don't finish that!

Chris: Alright, now to pick the eaters from each team.

The teams talk among each other then decide.

Chris: Alright, for Team Victory, Lashawna. For Team Amazon, Heather!

(Bathroom confessional)

Heather: I am not about to let Lashawna show me up again! And for once, I don't care if I gain weight.

(German Square)

Chris: And for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Owen!

Noah (sarcastically): Oh, shocker…

Izzy: You can do it big O, Woooo!

Owen: Thanks Izz.

(Cockpit confessional)

Sierra: Classic Izzy standing up for Owen! I am SOOOOO geeking out right now!

Chef: You mind? I'm trying to watch the challenge. … You know, actually it a great view from up here.

(German Square)

There is a wide table with a huge pile of German sausage.

Chris: Alright, the first ones to eat all the sausage wins, if you puke or faint, you lose. Any questions?

Heather: Yeah, I…

Chris: Cool. Ready…Go!

The three start eating. After a long while, Heather gags and faints. Owen and Lashawna eat all the sausage.

Chris: And the winners are: Teams Victory and Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!

Owen: Man, that was good.

Lashawna: Oooooh, I am full.

Chris: Cool, we'll start the second half of the challenge tomorrow. Til then, get some rest you've earned it.

(Bathroom confessional)

Heather: (Urp) this just (Hic) wasn't my (Hic) forte. (Urp) I don't feel good.

(Next day, in the morning)

(First class cabin)

Lashawna walks in looking a bit plump. Harold stares at her dreamily.

(Bathroom confessional)

Harold: I didn't think I could be anymore attracted to her then I am now. I think I maybe an FA. And the weird part is, I'm fine with it.

(Still Bathroom confessional)

Lashawna: I think I'm a little wider, 'cause I know these pants fit yesterday.

(First Class Cabin)

Heather: Hey, Lashawna, I think the farm is missing a pig.

Lashwana: Shut it!

Lashawna storms out.

Gwen: Do you ever stop talking?

Heather: (Pah) Whatever.

Harold glares daggers at Heather.

(Bathroom confessional)

Harold: I WILL get Heather for that, but first I'd better find Lashawna.

(Hall outside First Class Cabin)

Harold finds Cody.

Harold: Cody, have you seen Lashawna?

Cody: Yeah, she went to the cargo hold.

Harold: Thanks. (Runs there)

(Cargo Hold)

Harold: Lashwana?

Lashawna: Huh? Oh, hey Harold.

Harold: You look sad, what's wrong?

Lashawna (sigh): I don't know. I guess, maybe Heather was right, and I never thought I'd say THAT, maybe I am just a fat pig.

Harold: Don't say THAT.

Lashawna: Oh, c'mon Harold, look at me, no one would love a fat-ass like me!

Harold: Not true, I do.

Lashawna: Really?

Harold: Oh, yeah.

Lashawna: You mean it?

Harold: You know it!

(SFX: Ding! Time for a musical number)

(Baby got back! (I like big butts) by Sir Mix-A-Lot plays and Harold sings)

Harold (Rapping):  
>I like big butts and I can not lie<br>You other brothers can't deny  
>That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist<br>And a round thing in your face  
>You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough<br>'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
>Deep in the jeans she's wearing<br>I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
>Oh baby, I wanna get with you<br>And take your picture  
>My homeboys tried to warn me<br>But that butt you got makes me so horny  
>Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin<br>You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
>Well, use me, use me<br>'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
>I've seen them dancin'<br>To hell with romancin'  
>She's sweat, wet,<br>Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
>I'm tired of magazines<br>Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
>Take the average black man and ask him that<br>She gotta pack much back  
>So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)<br>Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
>Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)<br>Shake that healthy butt!  
>Baby got back!<p>

Baby got back!

I like 'em round, and big  
>And when I'm throwin' a gig<br>I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
>Now here's my scandal<br>I wanna get you home  
>And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh<br>I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
>'Cause silicone parts are made for toys<br>I want 'em real thick and juicy  
>So find that juicy double<br>Harold's in trouble  
>Beggin' for a piece of that bubble<br>So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
>Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes<br>You can have them bimbos  
>I'll keep my women like Flo Jo<br>A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
>I won't cuss or hit ya<br>But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
>Till the break of dawn<br>Baby got it goin' on  
>A lot of simps won't like this song<br>'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
>And I'd rather stay and play<br>'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
>And I'm down to get the friction on<br>So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}  
>If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}<br>Then turn around! Stick it out!  
>Even white boys got to shout<br>Baby got back!

Baby got back!  
>Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'<br>to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
>But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda<br>My anaconda don't want none  
>Unless you've got buns, hun<br>You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
>But please don't lose that butt<br>Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
>And tell you that the butt ain't gold<br>So they toss it and leave it  
>And I pull up quick to retrieve it<br>So Heather says you're fat  
>Well I ain't down with that!<br>'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
>And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'<br>To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
>You ain't it, Miss Thing!<br>Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
>Red beans and rice didn't miss her<br>Some knucklehead tried to dis  
>'Cause his girls are on my list<br>He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
>And I pull up quick to get wit 'em<br>So ladies, if the butt is round,  
>And you want a triple X throw down,<br>Dial 1-900-HAROLD  
>And kick them nasty thoughts<br>Baby got back!  
>Little in the middle but she got much back.<p>

(Cockpit confessional)

Chris: Total Drama does not own the rights to that song. Just wanted to say it so we don't get sued…again.

Chef: Yeah, Courtney was bad enough, we don't want Sir Mix-A-Lot on our back too.

(Cargo Hold)

Lashwana: (In tears) Oh, Harold, I'm starting to remember why I fell for you in the first place. (With pride) I DO have more booty now!

Harold: Hell yeah!

Lashawna: you know, now that I think about it, I kinda like this. I like being this big. And I wanna get bigger!

Harold: You would look so hot.

They both stare lovingly into each others eyes. They are about to kiss when…

Chris (On P.A.): Attention please report outside for the second half of the challenge.

(Bathroom confessional)

Harold: Oooh, so close.

(still Bathroom confessional)

Lashawna (Admiring her new body): Oh, yeah, you got it goin' on, girl! I should've gained weight a long time ago.

(German Square)

Chris: Today we're going to wash all that sausage down with huge mugs of cider.

Chef cranes in two giant mugs of cider.

(Bathroom confessional)

Lashawna: Time to add more booty. I wanna get HUGE for Harold.

(German square)

Chris: The rules are simple: Whoever finishes their mug first wins.

Owen: I'm gonna win!

Lashawna: Oh, yeah? In what reality?

Chris: On your mark…get set…aaaaaaaaaaand Go!

They start drinking through straws in their mugs. Half-way through, both are still going strong. Then later, Leshawna can't go on and falls on her back, her belly is really bloated.

Lashwana: So…full…

Owen finishes his and wins.

Chris: Owen chugged it. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot wins invincibility!

(Bathroom confessional)

Duncan: Fact of life: When it comes to eating or drinking contests, Owen will win every time.

(Still Bathroom confessional)

Lashawna: Do I care I didn't win? Nah, I just want my fat rear-end fatter for Harold. (Her face turns to worry) Uh-oh, Nature calls!

(Later, Elimination ceremony, everyone has been given a bag o peanuts except Lashwana, Owen and Heather)

Chris: Quite a show today. Only three left, who will take the Drop of Shame? The next bag goes to…Owen.

Owen: Yeah! (Eats it whole)

Chris: The final bag goes to….Lashwana.

Heather: No way!

Chris: Way. Here's your parachute.

Heather puts on her parachute.

Heather: This show (Chris pushes her out) !

The next day, Harold and Lashawna are cuddling in the Cargo Hold. Lashawna has gained more weight.

Harold: My sweet large Lashawna. You are so beautiful.

Lashawna: That's right, baby, I am large and in charge. And my belly's gonna get bigger and my booty's gonna keep on blimpin'.

Harold: I look forward to that, my love. Until then, you've made my day.

Lashawna (Pulls him close, still lovingly ): I won't stop until I'm one fat ghetto mama.

They kiss passionately.

Later in the dining area, Lashawna walks up with a trey with piles of food.

Lashawna (Sitting in the Team Victory table): 'Sup' y'all?

She sits down and starts eating. Everyone is silent until…

Bridgette: Um…Lashwana? Don't take this the wrong way but…you're getting kind of…chunky…

Lashawna: Oh…do you really…think so? And do you think Harold will like it?

Bridgette: What…?

Lashawna finishes and stands up.

Lashawna: Well, I'm off to bed. I can't wait to see how much I'll gain tomorrow. Night Y'all.

(Bathroom confessional)

Bridgette: That was…odd.

(Still Bathroom confessional)

Izzy: Wow, Lashawna was HUGE! She looked happy though. Maybe Owen would like me more of I gained weight. I'd really pack on the pounds. I'd be called immense Izzy! I like the sound of that.

(Cockpit)

Chris: And so ends another interesting episode. Will Harold and Lashawna's relationship last? Is Izzy gonna start gaining weight? And just how fat is Lashawna gonna get in the end? Find out on the next episode of…Total…Drama...(Singing) World Tour.


End file.
